


完美先生

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [12]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: Napoleon Solo完美无缺。——真的吗？
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Kudos: 6





	完美先生

1.

Napoleon同志是否真的完美无缺？

大多数人对这个问题给出的答案是肯定的。

显而易见，Napoleon Solo完美到不留一丝瑕疵的地步，无论是精心定制的西装还是依场合而选的香水，抑或“CIA最有效率的特工”这种头衔、哪怕只消一眼对视就会为他倾倒的各位男士女士，都从各个角度论证了Napoleon Solo的完美。

“那小子什么都好，就是不太听话。”——非要挑根刺出来，无非也就是Sanders和Waverly偶尔在私下沟通时发出的一句感叹了，那通常源于他们需要Solo去扮演一个不符合他完美先生身份的卧底，第一次是非法入境的船员，这一次则是流浪汉。这可能需要他黏上一圈胡子，把发型剪得凌乱不堪，还得穿上从垃圾堆里捡来的衣服。这完全违背了Solo坚持经营个人形象的原则，所以不怎么听话的Napoleon同志，用最强硬的态度来守护住了自己的完美：

“我当然可以扮演好一个流浪汉，但是为什么我不可以体面地去执行任务？为什么我一定要像Tony Mendez那样变成各种令人匪夷所思的身份？我没有变装癖，更何况就算不做那些没必要的伪装，我也可以完美地完成任务。”

Solo做作地整理了一下领结后将椅子转了半圈，看向了坐在会议桌最角落、全场最安静无害的Tony Mendez，他笑得越张扬越高傲，也就越显得被提及的Mendez有多无辜。上司再一次地摔着文件做无用功，而Mendez只能让自己把Solo的话当成耳旁风略过去。完美先生连强词夺理都是如此充满自信，Mendez对Solo为众人所称道的好形象没有任何意见……

只要他别总是在彰显自己有多完美时提到自己就好。

2.

Napoleon Solo英俊，健硕，天生就懂调情，世故又不惹人生厌，执行任务时却会即刻收起油滑，攻击干脆利落，身手和气力都相当了得，就连明明贴身无比的西装都配合得不会因他过大的动作幅度而被撕裂。如他所言，他可以只是换个名字，连领带都不用换一条就变作另一个人来达到他的目的。没人打算从这样的男人身上特地挑出缺点，那除了难度极高之外，也实在容易被人认定为嫉妒或者小心眼。Mendez也从没有想过自己需要从Napoleon Solo身上找毛病，他们除了搭档过一次之外没有任何交集，那个“完美先生”的名头就算偶然飘进过他的范围内，他也从没特别在意过。

直到Solo如上一次一样，在某次部门联合行动的讨论会议上将矛头指向了Mendez。

“我来负责伪装难道不是比所谓的伪装大师Tony Mendez省时省力得多？”他在两个部门争论究竟该不该让Mendez作为主要执行人去卧底时突然出声，颇有气势地看向茫然睁着双眼的Mendez，“无人可否认我的伪装一向很完美，更不用提这位救援专家过于显眼的胡子反而会成为阻碍任务的因素。”

鉴于他的说法具有一定道理，争论多少是被平息了些，而没来得及表达意见的Mendez就这样被从这个任务中“踢”了出去，他不觉得自己此前和Solo有过任何矛盾，但Solo这突如其来的“针对”还是让他产生了一种有理有据的不痛快。

更糟心的是在大家从会议室离开后，Solo在门口堵住了因为收拾文件而慢了一步的Mendez。以Solo比Mendez宽了几寸的肩来看，Mendez无论如何都是无法从他留出的那三分之一缝隙挤出去的。所以他双手捧住大叠文件后抱在胸前，在无意识中形成了一个标准的防御姿态。

“如果刚刚我的唐突造成了你的不快，我向你道歉。”Solo拉拉衣领，站得更加笔挺，“但依我了解，对方手上可是刚购入一批重型军火，所以我确实认为这趟任务更适合由我执行。”

可是他的脸上哪有一点点对Mendez抱歉的意思？不仅如此，他笑得眼里都带着光，表情仿若在欣赏某幅大师真迹一样耐人寻味。他如此擅长不露痕迹，在恰当的距离间收起了他的别有用心，留给Mendez的就是这样一副礼貌到无法让人大动肝火的完美神态。

“喔。”Mendez连平和的微笑都懒得挤出，一想起了Solo方才还针对他的胡子发表了一番见解，他的语气更为不咸不淡，“所以？”

“所以你是不是该做点什么以示感谢呢？”

他是不是半分钟前还认为Solo把神态表现得特别完美？不不不，去他妈的完美，被好心抢了任务的Mendez现在只想扔掉手中的文件揪住Solo后脑勺的头发，然后把他那张笑得自己浑身发毛的脸按进马桶。

Tony Mendez同志打量着Solo的身材，敢怒不敢言，敢想不敢做，行动派Napoleon同志于是将这个提议立即执行，他捏住Mendez的下巴，在他还懵怔的状态下凑到他的脸颊旁亲了一口，啵出的声音响到十米外都听得见。

“就拿这个当做谢礼吧，顺便说，不用客气。”

3.

Solo的完美表象下到底潜藏着多恶劣的另一面，Mendez自此终于领教到了。他预估到这可能只是一个开始，却没想到Solo比他想象得还要过分。突然出现在各种门前堵住Mendez的去路、在笑盈盈的目光下看着Mendez贴着自己从缝隙穿过是最低级的；在会议上总以“Mendez太需要一个搭档来弥补他自身不足”为理由强行加入他的任务中才让Mendez头痛不已。更可恨的是不管Mendez对他表现了多大程度的抗拒、在各种适当时机面无表情地刻薄他的自大，他都能得体地应对，似乎对Mendez的指摘全盘接受，而小心眼又无理取闹的变成了Mendez。他甚至还非常懂得如何以各种甜食来压下Mendez窜上心头的怒意，用一小块蛋糕就可以让Mendez有口难言。

最可恨的是，这个浮夸自大、阴险狡诈、只有Mendez知道他有多可气的男人，却偏偏是这世界上除了他之外的所有人都认为的、最无可挑剔的绅士。

“你那么完美，这种事不需要来请教我吧？”Mendez又一次推开Solo就快贴上他面颊的脸，恨不得狠狠揪一把他的发顶，以“这两份文件的真伪值得对比”为借口又在Mendez办公桌旁晃了半晌的Solo毫无恼意，他把腰弯得更低，在Mendez被卡在椅子中躲无可躲时，坚持不懈地把自己的左脸贴了过去。

“正是因为我太完美，所以这种小事才没必要由我亲自处理。”他感受着Mendez鼓起的半边脸，眉眼全都愉快地弯了下来，“对擅长伪造文件的专家来说，这算不上多麻烦吧？毕竟全CIA都知道你在这方面是最优秀的。”

Mendez腾地从椅子上站起来，让就差把半边身体都靠上来的Solo一个趔趄。Solo的额头差点磕到电脑显示器才堪堪站稳，而始作俑者Mendez只可惜手机不在手边，没法让他记录下Solo这难得吃瘪的一面。他按下要流露出的得意，又故作严肃地请Solo走开一点。

“我也有很多工作要忙。”Mendez把椅子拖过一些，又用袖子擦了擦Solo碰过的扶手，“是啊，既然你那么完美，愿意帮忙的人想必多的是。”

言下之意，人人钟情的完美先生又何必要缠着我不放呢，所谓绅士的一举一动在别人眼里看来都带着令人神往的礼节，在Mendez眼中，全都变成了闹心不已的可恶之举。

“可是在我看来，你才是最适合帮我的人选呢。”Solo不急不躁地站直，又端出了那副像欣赏一幅名画一样的探究表情，“上次吃的芝士蛋糕，我记得你很喜欢，不如你帮我鉴定，我帮你去买蛋糕，怎么样？那可是每日限量的，好在我和主厨关系很好，只要我去的话……”

天可怜见的。Mendez的唇向内抿抿，又昂起脑袋让眼珠转了小半圈。

“……就再帮你一次好了。”

懂得收买人心的人最应当警惕，要知道，这种人往往心怀鬼胎，存心不良，居心叵测。

两小时后Mendez咽下最后一口Solo买来的蛋糕，又为Solo的罪状加上了浓墨重彩的一笔。

4.

事与愿违，Mendez的淡然态度并没能使得Solo有所收敛。相反，Mendez每一次试图让Solo离自己远点的威吓，在Solo面前起不到任何作用不说，反而更像是让Solo从中得到了难以言喻的乐趣。

“你一定要用这种方式来让自己变得那么讨厌吗？”

“噢，原来Tony同志很讨厌我吗？”如之前无数次一样，Solo斜靠在门边，跋扈到如果Mendez想穿过去还得从他伸直抵在另一边的腿上跨过，在听到Mendez呼着气说出的话后，Solo笑得更是精神焕发：“每一次你选择和我面对面的方式穿过门的时候，我还以为你也很喜欢我呢。”

为什么要用“也”？Mendez的眉毛在乱蓬蓬的刘海下扭曲了起来，又很快让这想法消散。

“那只是因为背对着你穿过更怪异罢了。”

和Solo近距离脸对脸虽然很诡异，但是一想到要背对着他……

“不过就是屁股‘有可能’会擦到我的胯部而已，有什么好怪异的？”Solo在“有可能”上加重了音，笑容变得愈发兴奋，而Mendez发誓就算Solo现在捧出十块芝士蛋糕，他都不会再给这个坏蛋任何好脸色。他咬咬牙，收紧小腹后将背贴上门框，然后小心翼翼地在不碰到Solo的情况上穿过了这扇死亡之门。

“什么完美无缺……都是狗屁。”

在Mendez的脸从Solo眼前迅速晃过时，Solo听见Mendez丧失了理智一般如此说道。

5.

“那么你对我的完美到底有什么意见呢？”

即使隔着耳机，Mendez也感受到了Solo话语中的轻浮。从他们进入这幢大楼开始，Solo就孜孜不倦地质问起了Mendez对自己到底有什么意见。Mendez不知道是自己再三表示出来的冷淡是否终于刺伤了Solo高高在上的自尊，他完全闲不住似的非要在边窃取资料的同时边不停向Mendez提问。

“没什么意见。”Mendez从门外闪进类似操控室的房间，“你很完美，只不过……”

“只不过什么？”

监控记录在Mendez手指的敲几下被清空，Mendez分出神来，总觉得另一边的Solo正屏息凝神等待着他的回答。

看在芝士蛋糕的份上，Mendez决定不把话说得这么不留情面：

“只不过我欣赏不来罢了。”

“真是可惜，你竟会对我这样的男人无动于衷。”一阵悉索声中夹杂着Solo长长的叹气，Mendez又忍不住想对着天花板翻眼睛，然而Solo才不会止步于此，他忙完了手边的事，又跟Mendez计较起来：

“说真的，Mendez，如果我都不算完美的话，什么样的男人才叫完美？仔细想想，我从来没在任务中拖过谁的后腿，也从没造成多余的伤亡；为了保证文物市场的健康流通，我也付出了不少努力啊；我不用倚仗CIA那点可怜的工资也能让自己过上优渥的生活，靠自己可不是什么错吧。不然让我猜猜，是不是你觉得我总是在你周围打转很惹人嫌？说起来，专一也算是我的一大优点了，我可从没有对其他人这样，Mendez，我以为你应该清楚那是因为我对你——”

为求一时清净，Mendez果决地切断了通讯频道。

6.

十分钟后Mendez就后悔了，倒不是说他有多想念Solo没完没了的、关于自己到底有多完美的论证。但是在被炸弹引起的坍塌困住、脚上还压着一大块他根本搬不动的水泥板时，还要再使劲抬起酸痛的胳膊重新开启通讯线路确实有点吃力。

“Mendez？Mendez？听到回答我，Mendez？你怎么样？”通讯才刚恢复，Solo急吼吼地喊声就继爆炸声之后再次冲击了Mendez的耳膜，他的声音听起来慌张无措，喘着粗气，不时有枪声和两三人痛苦倒地的声音隐约掠过，要不是Solo呼喊他的每一声都没断过，Mendez的心也真的要跟着那些声音一并提起来。

“我……咳咳，还好，”Mendez仰头看着半截灯管掉在空间，思考起若是它砸下来是否会正中自己的脑袋，声音也就有此变得哆哆嗦嗦的，“这里刚刚……”

“我听到了爆炸声，告诉我你没事！我现在就来找你！不要停止跟我说话！给我两分钟！再等我两分钟！”

Mendez不知道Solo是怎么一边打斗又一边保持如此快的语速持续和他说话的。这个把每一分钟都过得像是在拍电影的男人果然还是那么浮夸，Mendez睁着眼睛无助地躺在原地腹诽，忽略了自己内心的不安正因耳边的这把声音而被膨胀起的安全感挤得不剩一点存活空间。

Solo完全没有辜负“CIA最有效率的特工”这个名头，没到两分钟，他就踹开了半塔的门跑到了Mendez身边。Mendez转转脖子，Solo的脸就这么出现在他眼前。完美先生这会儿一点也不完美，他的脑袋顶上被墙灰染白了一片，脸颊上一道细长的伤痕结出了新鲜的血痂，手臂上划过的刀伤让昂贵的西装满目疮痍，但是这个平日把自身形象看得比命还重要的男人此刻完全顾不上这些，他气喘吁吁地搬开压在Mendez腿上的石板，扶起Mendez的上半身不管不顾地把他抱进了怀里。不仅如此，他在Mendez哼出“好痛”时稍稍放开他后，还既无风度外加面目凶狠地连骂了两句“那个狗娘养的”和三句“操他妈的”，那恶狠狠的模样看起来现在就要立刻把制造爆炸的人切成十八块，Mendez甚至清清楚楚地看到了Solo用力地吼出“操”时喷出的口水。

而且那口水确确实实有那么两滴喷溅到了他的眼睛上。

极有风度、处变不惊的Napoleon同志原来也有这么慌张、这么没教养的时候。Mendez在Solo怀里动了动身体，腿上被牵扯的伤口让他又疼又想笑。

“你还有这种时候……”Mendez眨眨眼睛，还没来得及伸手去摸一摸Solo脸上那道细小伤口，那手就被Solo握住了。

“别说话。”他皱着眉毛，满脸焦急地在肉眼可见的地方找Mendez的其他伤口，那些往日间二十四小时保持的镇定和专业全都没了踪影，就像年幼的小孩在找回自己最心爱的毛熊玩具时，翻来覆去地将它抱在怀里反复确认它有没有受伤那般细致。

这可一点都不像他认识的Napoleon Solo。

“好啦，我暂时不要紧。”Mendez使不上力便也只能让手在Solo的手掌中安心待着，不知为何，他完全没法用Solo的狼狈来奚落他，而且，而且他的语气为什么莫名变得异常温柔？

“我真的没什么事，”他轻声重复一遍后又咳嗽一声，“倒是你……”

Solo这才放开了他的手，Mendez等着他说什么，等到的确实再次被Solo拥进怀里。他把脸埋在Mendez满是灰尘的肩膀上，贴着他的胸膛以一种过于令人心惊的频率快速起伏。

“那个见鬼的欠操的混蛋，我会亲自抓到他然后让他好好尝尝炸弹的味道的。”Solo闷闷地又骂起来，一身狼狈的他把也没好多少的Mendez抱得更紧，Mendez在他的怀里就快呼吸不畅，却还是忍不住发笑。卸掉所有优雅的Napeleon Solo此刻对他的着紧是如此真实，真实到这个二十四小时都让自己表现得过分完美的男人就算暴露了这么不完美的一面，Mendez竟也觉得他依旧是当之无愧的完美先生。

“你为什么……”Mendez把下巴搁在Solo肩窝，又用低柔的声线问他，“为什么要……这么紧张……”

Solo想都没想就又更用力地收紧了双臂：

“该死的当然是因为我爱你，操。”

表白就表白好了，为什么非得又骂上两句？Mendez心想，完美的绅士可不该这么流利地骂人——但是箍住他的手臂又是如此动摇人心，恍惚到Mendez觉得还在滔滔不绝咒骂的Solo不会有比现在更讨人喜欢的时刻了。

7.

当Mendez意识到自己有那么点喜欢Solo的时候，他终于愿意承认，Napoleon同志在他心里，确实是完美无缺的。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年9月24日，以此记录。


End file.
